Friends are good for us
by GothGirl1996
Summary: Cassie Brinsley was a maid in 1864 for the Salvatore family. Stefan turned her by accident and now they have spent their lives with each other and sometimes without each other. Now back in present day Mystic Falls after a phone call from Damon, she is back to save Stefan from becoming the ripper after the loss of Lexi and Damon. How will she fare?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

1864

Cassie walked up the tiny back stairs with her fire bucket in one hand and a log bundle in the other. Her white apron was now grey thanks to all the ashes she had to clear from the night before. She sighed causing a loose tendril of chestnut brown hair to dance in her breath. She unlocked the door to the first door ahead of her and emerged out onto the long corridor of the Salvatore Mansion. She would start in Master Stefan's room at the end of the hall and work her way back finishing with the guest bedroom where Miss Katherine Pierce would be staying when she arrived in the next few days.

She paused outside Stefan's door and her heart raced with excitement. She had to relax. She was becoming too close with Stefan, who was in fact the same age as herself, and if it went to far she could easily be dismissed by his arrogant father, Giuseppe. She was after all a simple servant girl who did all the jobs no one else would do in the large house. She raised her hand and knocked twice, sliding the bucket on to her wrist so she didn't scratch the door.

"Yes?" Came Stefan's voice on the other side of the door. She smiled and spoke through the door in a low whisper.

"Master Stefan, its me. Cassie..." Before she could say anymore the door opened and Stefan dragged her inside. He took her cleaning materials off her, placed them on the floor and kissed her passionately.

"What have I told you about calling me Master? Don't, Cassie. We are friends and lovers. Friends and lovers have no need of titles." Stefan said as he pulled away, Cassie still wrapped in his embrace.

"I know, Stefan but you know what your father is like. He'd have me dismissed for impertinence..." She started to explain as she let Stefan pull her towards him as he moved to sit on his ottoman trunk at the end of his bed. "Stefan, we can't. If your father knew..."

"Who would tell him? Because I wouldn't." Stefan whispered as he undid her apron strings.

"I know but I can't betray his trust, you know that. If I did, well he'd either dismiss me, send me back to England or kill me and to be honest I'd rather none of the above happened." She admitted. Stefan felt himself stiffen as she leant forward and kissed him chastely on the lips. Her accent was something he couldn't live without. Her English accent was like opium to him. He wanted it, craved it, needed it to survive. He couldn't be without her.

"Damn my father..."

"Stefan, I can't do that. He hates me enough as it is."

"Why does he hate you?" Stefan asked as he encouraged her to sit on his knees. This he knew she was alright with and so she did, willingly. They had been more intimate than this, but that was only at night since her 18th birthday, several weeks before.

"I refused to be lady's maid to Miss Pierce when she arrives. From what I was lead to believe she already has a lady's maid, so why should I have done it? Anyway, I do all the jobs the other maids refuse to do- I clean and make up every fire grate in this house, I clean every stick of silver, I wash and dry and iron all of your clothes including your brother's and your father's. I even do the servants washing. The only thing the other maids seem wanting and willing to do is warm your brother's bed at night... I'm sorry they was cruel."

"But true, love. And anyway you warm at least two beds in this house." Stefan was now kissing her jawline and Cassie had entangled her hands in his hair.

"Oh, I do, do I? Whose do I warm then?" She asked innocently.

"Yours and my own..." Stefan growled and tickled her so she fell about laughing in his arms.

"Stefan! Stefan, stop..." She said as her laughter subsided, somehow they had fallen off the ottoman and onto the rug, she was pinned beneath Stefan her skirts a disarray about her thighs, where it had ridden up during their tickling session. "I have to clean the grate and relay your fire for tonight, then I have to do the others on this floor and be back down and changed by 11, so I can serve tea to your father and the council members."

Stefan was breathing hard but captured her lips in a long kiss before he stood and helped her to her feet. "Very well. I will see you tonight though won't I?"

"Yes, my dear Stefan. Yes you will. Now I must clean and hurry. My apron where is it?" She said cupping his cheek before searching for her discarded apron. She squealed as Stefan snaked it around her wait and pulled her close once more as he did it up again for her. "Thank you." She whispered as he kissed her jaw and disappeared downstairs leaving her alone in his room, red faced and flustered.

A few weeks later, it was discovered that Miss Katherine Pierce was a vampire. She had turned Stefan and Damon, much to Cassie's horror. Though she knew in her heart that Stefan would not hurt her she feared his vampiric nature. One day however she was grateful of it.

She was cleaning and laying the fire in the drawing room grate when Giuseppe had walked in and manhandled her into a standing position. He had threatened her and tried to do ungentlemanly things to her when Stefan had burst in.

"Get away from her, father." He had growled. Actually growled and Cassie had opened her eyes wide in shock as Stefan pulled his father off her as is he was no more than a feather in weight. He had then proceeded to kill him in front off her. Now Cassie was afraid of him but not enough that she ran from him.

"Thank you." She had said when he had dropped his father's lifeless body onto the floor. Stefan had then enveloped her in his arms hugging her tightly. He must have heard the blood pulse through her veins because he had bitten her and practically drained her before he realised what he had done. Somehow he had know to feed her his own blood to heal her. To the present day he would never understand how he had known to do it. He had then snapped her neck and waited for her to turn.

In the weeks that followed her turning she was taught to feed by Stefan and by her best friend, Lexi, another vampire. They had all in turn encouraged Damon to turn. Once together they were known as "the quartet". When Stefan and Damon went their own separate ways in 1865, Cassie had stayed with Stefan, because she loved him, and Lexi, because she was her friend. During the following years it was discovered than human blood turned Stefan into a deadly vampire- named the "ripper" by all the newspapers at the time, after these years had subsided, Cassie and Stefan had made the switch to animal blood to avoid the risk of Stefan becoming rogue once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

present day Mystic falls

Cassie Brinsley parked her shiny blue corvette outside the forested area where Damon had said they'd be. She climbed out and headed for the forest itself her mission to find Stefan before he turned off his humanity and turned Ripper once again.

As she made her way through the trees she opened her mind to the mental voices that surrounded her. 2 females, one in pieces, the other calm; then several men, she found her hunter friend Alaric's and smiled silently, pleased he was back. She swam through the others until she heard Stefan's and she made her way towards it in earnest.

A twig snapped nearby and Alaric and Jeremy stood, protective and ready to pounce, though both were unarmed. Stefan sucked in a breath for he, being older he saw the woman before the others.

"It's alright, Rick. I know her." Stefan said faintly, rising to his feet from the log where he had sat. Right at that moment a 5'5", green eyed, brunette, attractive woman with full lips and oval face emerged into the clearing where Rick had started a fire, which now blazed in the oncoming dusk like a watch light from the days of old.

"So do I." Rick said when he saw her. The stranger smiled at him and spoke, a British accent emerging from her full, red painted lips.

"Hello, Alaric, its good to see you. But I am afraid I am here for Stefan." She said and Stefan dropped to his knees in front of her. She crouched to his level and hugged him. He returned it tightly, holding onto her as if she was his only lifeline left. And in practice she was.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Stefan said sadly cradling her to him.

"Everything." She smiled in his ear and he chuckled. That was good, he hadn't turned off his humanity yet.

"They're gone, Cassie. Lexi and Damon." Only now did he break down into a fit of tears. Cassie held him tightly on the forest floor.

"I know. That's why I'm here."

"What?" Stefan asked pulling back to look her in the eyes. He tried to read her face, but because he knew her well, he was not surprised when her hand cupped his cheek and a series of images flashed in his head. Memories. Her memories.

The longest one he witnessed was her memory of a phone call between herself and Damon.

_"Will you go to him, Cassie? He trusts you and with you there I know he will not turn it off. You give him something to live for." _

_"Why do you want me to go? What's this big plan of yours, Damon dear?" Cassie answered in his head, _

_"I'm going to sacrifice myself to save him. Him and Lexi and Rick all of our friends on the other side, but I have a funny feeling I won't make it back in time. So do two things for me..." Damon took a deep breath and she waited for a continuation of the sentence. "Go to him, save him and tell Elena Gilbert, Greyson and Miranda's daughter, that I love her and always will. Do that for me, one last act of kindness for a irrelevant, pointless friend?" _

_"You are not pointless or irrelevant Damon. Deep down you have a loyal and loving heart. I know that I've seen it- with Lexi and Sage, Stefan and myself. But yes I will do that for you, because you are family and family protects each other. Be brave Damon, I will make sure he thinks of you often as will I." _

_Thank you, Cassie, for seeing the better man in me. You always saw the good in people even Stefan when he was a ripper. Thank you for rescuing me after the Augustine episode in my life, I appreciated you getting me back on the right side of the tracks. You're a good girl, the best maid we ever had." Damon laughed at the end as did Cassie. Stefan saw a tear leak from her eye._

_"Know you are loved, Damon, by many including me. I hope one day I will see you again." _

_"As do I, Cass. But goodbye for now old friend." _

_"Yes, goodbye old chum. I will protect Stefan, I always will." _

_"Good, he needs you. Stay safe, Cassandra."_

_"You too, Master Damon." Cassie finished as the line went dead, although she knew he'd heard her_.

The image faded and Stefan was returned to the present. "When was that?"

"Last night, I came down here, from New York because he asked me too, Stefan. For you."

"You're too good to me, Cassandra."

"I know, but you're worth it, Stefan. Because I love you." She said and kissed his cheek before hugging him again. Elena glared, although she loved Damon she still had a soft spot for Stefan as a friend.

"Who are you?" Caroline interrupted, sensing her friends unease. Stefan and the newcomer "Cassie" broke apart and turned to the blonde who had spoken.

"This is one of my oldest and closest friends. Miss Cassandra Rose Brinsley." Stefan explained, wrapping a tender arm around Cassie's waist and she leaned into him, instinctively.

"When you say friend, you mean friend don't you?" Caroline murmured and Stefan nodded,blushing slightly. Cassie giggled.

"166 years, we have been friends, dear Stefan, a few of them as humans." Cassie smiled up at him lovingly and Stefan nodded.

"I know. Apart from Lexi..." His voice broke and he took a deep breath. "And Damon, Cassie had been through so much with me including my ripper years, the first and the subsequent ones. She has seen me at my darkest and yet she still stands by my side, for reasons I can't understand." Stefan explained, his face aglow with pride.

"Because you are worth saving Stefan. Worth putting first above myself." Cassie said strongly.

"You are the loyalist maid I have ever known." Stefan smirked.

"You are the kindest master a maid could hope for, Mister Salvatore." Cassie teased and was pleased when Stefan laughed.

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

"When was the last time you called me maid, honey?" Cassie countered. Then she remembered her promise to Damon. "Which one of you is Elena?"

"I am." The one who had been crying. How obvious that should have been to her.

"I have a message from Damon for you."

"When did you speak to him?" She sounded concerned.

"Last night when you had everything finalised about the act of bravery he was going to face to save all of you."

"What did he say?" Elena sounded tear stricken and although Cassie did not wish to upset the girl more, she realised this might actually help her.

"He said 'tell Elena Gilbert, Greyson and Miranda's daughter, that I love her and always will'."

"Why did he say my parent's names to you?" Elena asked with a small smile.

"Because she knew them, when they were at school. She was in the same year as them- like Stefan was with you." This was Alaric who spoke, he walked to join them and place attended hand on elena's shoulder.

"That was before I meet you, Mr Saltzman, you old hunter." Cassie smiled and untangled herself from Stefan and embrace Alaric tenderly.

"Hey, less of the old. I spared your life, don't make me regret it by insulting me. I don't stay young and beautiful forever, like some." He said returning her embrace and poking her shoulder with a finger at the same time. When they split apart, Cassie turned to Stefsn once more.

"You're to wearing your ring." She said softly.

Stefan looked down at his hands. "No. I'm not." He seemed puzzled.

"Oh, it's here." Caroline said pulling it from her jeans pocket. "I kept it after Julien/Tyler ripped out your heart. Sorry." She handed it to him and he slipped it one his hand with a sigh.

"You're not wearing yours." He said to Cassie and she pulled hers out of her dress pocket and slipped it on her ring finger. "Better." Stefan finished, he offered his hand to her and she took it squeezing it tightly.

"I have a house nearby, let us go there until we can see what problems are afoot tomorrow." Cassie said kindly.

"You still keep our house?" Stefan asked.

"Of course, I visit it at least once a year. Come along Mr Salvatore we have guests to prepare for." She smiled and he smiled back knowing he was safe at last.

He sent a mental thought to Damon- whether he could hear him or not he didn't care. Thank you, brother, for my little saviour. I love you.

Although he and Damon were not big on the signs of affection this, under the circumstance, he didn't think his brother would object to.

He let Cassie pull him through the woods and to the next big clearing where a white stone house, covering three floors, stood, its lights burning brightly with a welcoming feel. Cassie had done that before she had headed out to find Stefan, so that they would have somewhere to stay.

The others followed and gasped, wide eyed when they saw the spectacle.

"Hello, sister." Came a voice in the dark.

Cassie stiffened and Stefan took hold of her, knowing the voice only too well.

"Theodore." She whispered. Her mind flashing back to the kid brother she had left behind when she had become a maid for the Salvatore's back in 1864. She tensed, waiting for the pain of memory... And screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Life before 1864

Cassie watched as her luggage was removed from the steamship and placed of the back of a stage coach. Her brother and her father were stood outside their home watching her belongings being packed up onto the coach that would take her from their home in New York to her new employers home in A small town called Mystic Falls which lay in Virginia to the south.

Once her bags were assembled and secured she returned to her family to say her goodbyes. She hugged her father first and he insisted that she "will be a good lass" for her employer, Mr G Salvatore. She promised she would, before she turned to her brother.

"Theodore... I'm sorry I have to go." Cassie explained holding out her arms for her brother to hug her but he moved backwards away from her.

"I hate you." He said stoically.

"Why?" Cassie asked her heart tearing a little.

"Because you're leaving. You promised after mother died that you wouldn't leave me and now you are. I hate you and I never want to see you again as long as I live." Her kid brother, aged 14 on his last birthday complained and dashed off inside their family home. She turned to her father who sighed.

"I'll talk to him, Cassie. Don't worry, he'll come round. Good luck and be safe. Write as often as you can." He said calmly hugging her again and helping her into the coach.

"I will. Goodbye, Papa. I love you."

"I love you too." He said smiling but with tears in his eyes as he let go off his daughters hand through the stage coach's door as the carriage pulled away.

Cassie settled in her seat and opened her book, 'The Canterbury Tales' by Chaucer and prepared herself for the long journey that lay ahead of her to the south of Virginia. Unbeknownst to her this would be the last time she saw either her brother or father for a long time. She would return with Stefan in 1870 when her father was dying and her brother was there.

* * *

In her absence from his life it would have appeared that her brother had gone off the rails and become a hateful young man who gambled and drank far too much. When he had discovered her relationship with Stefan Salvatore, her employer's youngest son, he was disgusted that his sister could sink so low. He was even more shocked when he discovered what she had become.

He tried to torture it out of her- purge her of the devil's magic. He had hurt her so much she had refused to see him ever again. It was only years later she had discovered he had become a warlock thanks to their mother's genes. So many times in her 166 years that followed she would meet him and he would still look as youthful as he had then all through the use of an immortality spell so powerful it would last until the owners death, whenever that would be.

Every time he saw her over the course of the century and a half he had been following her, he had tried to hurt her and get rid of her vampiric nature that scorched his sister's soul to no avail. Even now in 2014, he was trying to torture his sister with memories from their childhood, the death of their mother and of their father. The time he broke his leg falling from a tree and the time that he had been abandoned by her when she had left for Stefan's home and eventual bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Present day, Mystic Falls

Cassie was still screaming in pain, Stefan's arms around her holding her close whilst glaring at her brother. Rick was angry and was tempted to kill the annoying boy that was hurting his friend Cassie.

"Theodore, stop. You don't need to do this." Stefan begged.

"Yes I do. She needs to suffer for what she became and for abandoning me, she broke a promise. Family's don't break promises, Stefan. You should know that." Theodore said but released his mental grip on his elder sister. Cassie stopped screaming and gasped in pain and hugged herself to Stefan who helped her to her feet from where she had slumped onto the ground as her brother had inflicted his mental pain on her.

"Theodore. I'm sorry I left but if I hadn't you wouldn't have had anything. Father was broke. You needed what little money I could send home to you." Cassie said in a choked gasp.

"You didn't need to leave and go so far. Cassandra. You could have worked in town somewhere for someone." Theodore explained, pain in his voice.

"No one was hiring except the brothel mistresses and I didn't fancy that to be quite honest, Theodore." Cassie said as she regained her strength but she still leant in Stefan.

"Yet you would willingly spread your legs for the Salvatore?" Theodore countered.

"I loved him, Theo. as much as I loved you. Theodore, I... I married him, once, we did things properly." Cassie admitted.

"You did?" Elena and Theodore both answered, both directed at different people.

"Yes, but marriage's are not meant to last forever. We were 'illegally' married for 150 years, to this day almost. But we were legally married for 20years in different places. It was a long time ago Elena." Stefan explained.

"How long?" Elena asked now.

"1865-1885, before I suffered one of my biggest ripper phases in London at the end of the 1880s. Cassie was off helping Damon with something." Stefan sighed, unhappily, once again feeling guilty.

"I was helping him with Sage, Stefan. I know, I promise you never have to be him again. He was a horrid version of yourself and you are better than that." Cassie said kindly, cupping his face with her hands as he held her close. "Rick, might I ask you a favour?"

"Of course." Rick asked stepping forward.

"Deal with my brother. Don't tell me what you will do with him, but make it quick and kind." She asked gently as she sensed her brother slope off into the shadows once more. "I love you, Theodore. Always have and always will no matter what happens." She added.

"I highly doubt that, Cassie. But I'll pretend its true." Theodore said quietly, unsure of what his sister had asked the 'Rick' fellow to do.

"Come on, lets go inside. I don't wish to remain out here." Cassie said quietly and Stefan half held, half carried her indoors and turned to Elena and Caroline inviting them in with Jeremy and Matt. Rick had remained outside with Theodore. He knew what Cassie was asking of him and knew deep down she believed it was for the best so he pulled out a thin blade he had found in Jeremy's pocket and stepped up behind Theodore and slit his throat, expelling the life force from him.

Inside, as her brother died, she felt a ripping sensation deep in he stomach and she grave her lower torso before leaning forward, gasping in pain. Stefan was quick to support her.

"I'm fine. It's done. He's gone and his hold over me is broken." Cassie sighed as the pain subsided. She straightened. "The kitchen is through there and a dining room," she indicated to the right of the hallway as Rick entered once more, the bloodied knife in a plant pot outside buried in the soil. "The drawing room, as it was known is through there," she indicated the left side of the hallway. "Bedrooms are upstairs on the first floor. Take your pick. We're on the the second floor, Stefan." She explained as she magically shut the door behind them all.

The others dispersed before Stefan went over to Cassie and wrapped his arms around her. "And you never have to go back to your life before us in 1864." He whispered in reference to her earlier comment about his "ripper" years where the human population had nicknamed the bloody killer of the East London streets of 1888, "Jack the Ripper." He had not been proud of his behaviour as Jack the Ripper and he knew that although she may not have approved, Cassie still loved him in all his forms and for the he was grateful.

"I know. I love you, Stefan." Cassie sighed against his chest.

"I love you too. Shall we go to bed, love?" He asked kindly, kissing the top of her head. She nodded and Stefan put his arm around her and led her to the stairs and up to their old bedroom at the top of the house. They were both in need of company and of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

1864

Stefan's first meeting with Cassie

The coach pulled up outside a posh manor house, much grander than the houses in New York and indeed in the busy streets of London, her hometown. A pure white facade faced her as the coach rounded the house to the servants entrance where she would disembark. For that is what she was now, a servant girl.

Outside the servants entrance was a fine dressed young man with an older man and then an ageing butler, Cassie presumed and and an ageing woman who must have been he housekeeper, Mrs Maldon who had offered her the vacancy.

The young man was classically handsome and athletic, a pale complexion, broad forehead, an angular jawline; deep-set, forest green eyes, a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. He had straight, short, chestnut brown hair, a similar shade to her own, which was thick for it bounced in the breeze he created as he dashed to the coach to help her down. He was muscular, she could tell and flashed her a heart warming smile as he helped her down from the coach.

"Thank you, Sir." Cassie thanked him politely, bobbing him a curtsey when she was sturdy on her feet.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore, the youngest of the family. You are?" The young man said with a smile.

"Cassandra Rose Beinsley, Sir. The new maid." She bobbed him another curtsey. He nodded and led her to his father.

"Father this is Cassandra Brinsley our new maid. Cassandra, my father, Giuseppe Salvatore." Cassandra bobbed a curtsey to the master of the house and then he grunted at her before walking away. "I apologise about him Miss Brinsley, my elder brother has been called to the wars and it has him worried." Stefan had said to her politely once more. "This is Mrs Maldon and Mr Grant, the housekeeper and butler. I shall leave you in their care. Good day, Miss Brinsley, I hope we may see each other again soon." Stefan bowed to her.

"I'm sure we will, Sir." She bobbed him another curtsey and watched him turn tail and leave before Mrs Maldon and Mr Grant led her inside the house and through to her chambers, thrusting a dress, apron and bonnet in to her hands as her luggage was dumped just inside her door and she wondered whether this had been the right idea at all. For some strange reason her head was telling her it was and she settled that even if the master and the staff were unkind, she appeared to have found a kind heart in the young Master Stefan.

She like him, he was kind and had an intelligent look about him and a warm hearted voice which made Cassie shiver involuntarily. She had a feeling that she had a small crush on the youngest master and she had no idea how to do deal with it.

* * *

Stefan's POV.

I watched as the coach containing the new maid turned the corner to the servants entrance to Veritas Estate. Father had insisted that we both meet her with the butler and our housekeeper, Mr Grant and Mrs Maldon. I wondered what she would be like and was surprised when a young woman of a similar age to myself with brunette hair, emerald green eyes and pale skin was revealed in the Coach's window.

As it stopped I dashed down to help her off the coach and saw just how beautiful she was. An attractive woman who appeared to have a kind heart and an honest personality. I introduced myself and she smiled before revealing her identity.

"Cassandra Rose Brinsley, Sir. The new maid." She said with a voice like honey and silk and an accent that revealed her to be English. Her voice made me want to quake in my boots and my knees go weak. She was breathtaking.

I introduced her to father, who grunted his approval before storming off and then I, unable to stand beside her for much longer also made my excuses and departed. I didn't leave because I didn't like her, I left because if I had remained there a moment longer I would have collapsed with and revealed my desire for the young woman I had known all of 2 minutes. I now walked across the gardens towards the meadow at the bottom of the estates, trying to clear my head of her to no avail. I had told her that I had hoped we would see each other soon and she had agreed.

God, I didn't know what it was about this strange and mysterious young woman that intrigued me but I was certain that what I felt was not just lust but love too. I had fallen for her in all of two minutes.

"What is wrong with me?" I cursed myself quietly under my breath as I stood staring out over the fencing to where the rolling hills of the meadow stretched out below me. I thought of Amon then, off fighting at Wickery Bridge with all the other men in the local area, fighting for what was right and just in their eyes. I prayed he would be okay and that he would return soon and meet the new maid who now possessed every moment of my thoughts. I couldn't wait to see her again and headed back to the house as my crotch began to stir in answer to all the things my subconscious was imagining doing to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Present day, Mystic Falls

The first night together after many years.

Stefan helped Cassie up the three flights of stairs to their old bedroom at the top if the house. She was leaning on him heavily and he was concerned for her but he assumed it was just due to the stress of the evening that had occurred earlier. When they got inside their room however, Cassie's persona changed a little and she got some of her gumption back, something that Stefan had always admired in her. She stood a little straighter as he closed the door behind them and then as he turned back to her she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him in for a tight hug. He instinctively wrapped her to him with his muscular arms and lifted her up off the ground.

"I will never understand what I ever did to deserve a most beautiful and kind and considerate woman for a friend like you, Cassie." Stefan said as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him to keep from falling, even though she knew he would never let that happen, as he carried her to the edge of the bed. He sat her on the bed and knelt before her on the floor.

"You know exactly what you did, young man. You were kind to me when others were not, your kindness stopped me doing what I had often considered doing." She place her hands on his face and let him see a single image of a hangman's noose.

"You would have killed yourself?" Stefan asked shocked. "Was life with us really so bad?"

"It wasn't you who were cruel, well except your father. No it was the staff, they isolated me because I was different, because I was in favour with you and because I had an education behind me." Cassie smiled. "Simple, I admit, but I knew how to read and write and sew and draw,the other maids couldn't and so hated me even after I offered to teach them."

Stefan placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her in for a sweet, chaste and loving kiss. "I'm sorry they were cruel. We never have to go back to that, ever. Let us think of something better."

"Of what?"

"Sleeping." Stefan laughed as he picked her up and placed her further back on the bed, her head on some pillows. Cassie smiled and Stefan climbed on beside her and when he was comfortable, pulled Cassie to him so her head was n his chest.

"I love you, Stefan." Cassie said quietly once more.

"I love you too." Stefan smiled and kissed her hair drifting into a gentle sleep and his mind slipping back to another night where she had slept like this with him. He let the memory seep over him and unbeknownst to him, Cassie was thinking of the exact same moment as Sleep took her for his own.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

1864- first kisses and unifications

It occurred on a Wednesday afternoon, Cassie's afternoon off granted her by Master Salvatore in order for her to purchase anything she may need, or to spend as she wished. Currently she sat in the kitchen garden with her only friend, Mr Tibbs, the house cat. Se was stroking his head and re-reading, as was her way, the Canterbury Tales.

She soon found herself reading aloud to Mr Tibbs and was startled when he disappeared and Master Stefan could be found looking through the gate at her. She gave an involutary jump.

"Master Stefan, you startled me." She apologised, nodding her head to him.

"I'm sorry, I heard your beautiful voice and thought I would listen for a moment." Stefsn smiled and walked through the gate and walking towards her. Her heart was racing. She straightened the fabric of her dress as he approached. "It is nice to see you in something over than your uniform." He commented indicating the emerald green dress she wore that enhanced her curves beautifully.

"Thank you, Master Stefan." She said politely as he motioned to the seat beside her on the bench. "Please." She nodded when he requested her permission to sit with her in the secluded corner of the garden. She liked his company, he was kind where others were not.

"Cassandra..." Stefan began but Cassie cut him off.

"Cassie, please sir."

"Cassie, I should like to know more about you, if you would be willing. I feel we shall be good friends and friends should know about one another. Don't you agree?"

"I do, but there is not much to tell, sir."

"For a start don't call me Sir when in private company of the two of us, it is a most terrible bore." Stefan smiled.

"Stefan." Cassie tested and giggled.

"I wish to know more of you Cassie, please indulge me. I can tell you like reading." He motioned to the book she held in her hands.

"Yes, the Canterbury Tales are my favourite. They remind me of home." She nodded. "I came here from Canterbury, just outside London when I was 7 and my mother had died of scarlet fever. My father, brother and myself settled in New York from whence I came to be in your father's service." Cassie said simply.

"I've heard London is lovely this time of year."

"It is, if you ever get to visit it you should." Cassie said proudly. "Perhaps I may accompany you as part of your staff and I can show you on my afternoons off."

"I should like that if we ever go. What a thing, my own personal tour guide." He smiled at her and Cassie found herself smiling back.

"I love hearing your voice. Would you indulge a friend and read to him?" Stefan asked.

Cassie nodded and opened her book once more. "..."And after that he sang full loud and clear, And kiss'd his wife, and made wanton cheer..." Before she could get any further with the poem, Stefan took her chin in his fingers and turned her to face him, placing a gentle kiss upon her lips. Cassie was startled for a moment before something inside her clicked and she kissed him back.

It was soft, yet passionate and warm and gentle. In all of her 17 years she had not felt anything like this before. She did not know why she felt like this but she just felt that she needed more of this from this man who over the course of the few weeks there, she had fallen in love with him, completely and irrevocably.

When Stefan pulled away, they were both breathless and he gazed at her sweetly. "I really do like you, Cassie."

"I should hope so after kissing me like that." Cassie sighed.

Stefan laughed. "I should be very glad if I may spend more time with you, perhaps on your afternoons off?"

"I should like that too, if I my say so, Stefan."

"Good. Until next Wednesday, Cassie. Now we must return to our usual roles and get on with what work we must. Enjoy your book, Miss Brinsley." With that his kissed her hand and returned to his work, whatever that entailed.

"Master Stefan." She nodded in farewell as he left. She felt all tingly inside and that was only heightened after she received a message from Stefan a few nights later, asking for cocoa after dark.

* * *

She walked up the steep backstairs with a tray laden with cocoa and shortbreads made by Mrs Maldon and made her way up to Master Stefan's room. She balanced the tray and knocked on his door with a gentle rapping.

"Master Stefan, I have your cocoa." She said and Stefan opened the door, she entered and placed it on his small table where he wrote his letters and important documents. As she turned to leave, Stefan caught her around her waist and kissed her sweetly.

"Thank you, Cassie." He said.

"Stefan we can't, what if someone saw us or heard us? We would get in most terrible trouble." Cassie warned as his hands snaked to caress her waist through her working dress.

"We can, no one would find out and anyway, consider it my birthday present to you." Stefan smiled kissing her again.

"Thank you for remembering it was my birthday, Stefan. I do want you so very much and it is for that reason that I know we can't. Passion is a dangerous thing." She urged in a singsong voice.

"Ah there it is, that little voice I love so much." He kissed her again and Cassie did not resist and thrust herself into the kiss with as much gumption as she could muster.

Stefan didn't need telling twice and he picked her up and carried her to his bed, laying her gently upon the eiderdown. She continued to kiss him as he undid the buttons of her dress. Soon both were calling out, quietly in ecstasy of pleasure. Her maidenhead had become Stefan's and she knew she did not want anyone else for as long as she lived. She slept with him that night, her head on his chest. It was after this union of two kindred souls that she and Stefan began their affair. Although she was only a year older than Stefan he appeared to be older than his years in the way he acted and in his intelligence so she didn't mind sharing his bed. Their affair would last even through Miss Katherine Pierce's stay with the brothers and through all of their future lives together. If there was of person on the planet that Stefan would always want, it was Cassie, his truest love.

In many eras of their lives, they went by either Mr and Mrs Salvatore or by Mr and Mrs Brinsley depending on where they were. When they went to London, for they did go together for a "honeymoon" if you like, they went as Mr and Mrs Salvatore, something Stefan had always loved. In private company in the time that followed their first union, they would call each other "husband" and "wife" as if to tell themselves that what they were doing was not wrong as they were "wed" in their eyes. If Cassie ever wished for one thing, it would be to be allowed to remain with this man for all of eternity. For she was his and he was hers.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A fight between Rick and Stefan

When Cassie awoke the next morning, Stefan was no where to be found so she rose and dressed in fresh clothes, a different summer dress and heels, and mad ever way downstairs in search of him. She heard him before she saw him.

"...and you didn't think you should have mentioned that last night to her?" He was shouting at someone in the kitchen and when she emerged it to the room, she found Stefan, Elena and her friends and Rick gathered together. Stefan was shouting at Rick.

"What's going on?" She asked tying the belt on her dress and pinning up her hair as she entered. Rick and Stefan had each other by the throats. "Stefan, Rick, let go of each other. NOW." She growled and the pair split apart. Stefan making his way to Cassie and wrapping his arms around her.

"Rick didn't tell you something, he really ought to have done, Cassie." Stefan said quietly in her ear.

"Oh what's that then, Rick?" Cassie asked airily.

"Your brother said something about "they are coming, the twins."" Rick shrugged and then looked stunned as Cassie clapped her hands.

"Oh, goody that means they'll be here soon. What a wonderful surprise for you, Stefsn dear. The last time to saw them they were 10, they're almost 80 now but they don't look it." Cassie grinned kissing Stefan's cheek happily.

"You didn't?" He asked knowingly.

"I did, they'd caught pneumonia. I wasn't going to loose them Stefan." Cassie said stoically.

"I believe you." Stefan smiled as the doorbell rang and she dashed off to answer it at vampiric speed. When she was gone Rick turned in Stefan again.

"Do you have any idea what sort of affect this thing you have with Cassandra is doing to Elena?" Rick hissed.

"Elena loved Damon in the end Rick, not me. My life with Cassie is all I have left now. Levi's gone, so is Damon and Bonnie, all I have left is Cassie... And the twins." Stefan said calmly as he turned away from Rick and headed out into the hall followed by Rick and the others.

"She still loves you, Stefan." Rick hissed again.

"If she did, she would have chosen me over Damon. She made her choice and I made mine." Stefan replied, his tone obvious to his choice and he turned from Rick and plastered a beaming smile to his face as two youths walked in with Cassie. The pair looked about 16 and we very similar. They both had dark hair and forest green eyes, they could have quite easily been Stefan and Cassie's biological children and for all intents and purposes they were.

"William, Kenna, you remember..." Cassie began and the girl with the bobbed haircut, of the pair ran at Stefan chorusing "Daddy!" Stefan smiled and wrapped the girl in his arms tightly.

"Hello, angel. Hello, Will." The boy waved, his arm still around Cassie's waist.

"Hay Papa. Hay, uncle Rick." Will said his accent hinting at a Texan heritage like his sister.

"Hello, William." Rick said sternly.

"Don't be like that. I will not have any fighting in my house from any of you. Do I make myself clear?" Cassie said as Stefan turned on Rick and growled. Rick too poised himself for a fight. "The pair of you!"

"Daddy." Kenna urged, her hand on Stefan's chest. Stefan relaxed.

"Sorry Ken." Stefan apologised and he released his grip on his daughter.

"Go on, you two. Find yourselves your rooms. They're at the top of the house just where you left them." Cassie smiled kissing William's forehead. He was the same height as her and his sister was too. The pair left together, hand in hand as the "vamp" sped it up the stairs. Stefan moved to wrap his arms around Cassie with a smile as the pair and their friends watched the kids disappear.

"Daddy?" Elena asked from the back.

"Adopted, Elena. In the Second World War they were orphans and evacuees. I took them in not wanting to spilt up a set of twins whilst Stefan was away fighting," Cassie explained her hands over Stefan's on her stomach. She'd put on two other rings this morning when she had got up, her old engagement ring and her wedding band Stefan had bought her before the war. Of course, she still wore her daylight ring on her right hand. "They never left. We usually travel as a group, but when I got the call from Damon i came straight over and Will said he and Kenna would follow."

Will you tell us how they came to be in your life, Cassie?" Jeremy asked, changing the subject off of Damon and ultimately Bonnie.

"Of course. Why don't you make us all tea, Rick... Try not to break anything and we'll sit in the garden today as the weather is nice and I shall tell you of my children." Cassie suggested as she led the way out to the garden. Jeremy opted to help Rick whilst the girls and Matt followed Cassie and Stefan outside.

Once Jeremy and Rick returned with trays laden with tea and coffee, Cassie began of recount her tale starting with Damon's decision to leave Stefan on the station in 1941.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

1941

Parenthood

_Stefan was standing, dressed in military uniform, his pack bag on his shoulder, his hand in Cassie's. they were waiting for Damon and Lexi to arrive to see the two brothers off to the war together. _

_Cassie was, in this life anyway, Stefan's young bride, not long married a matter of months to the onlooking public. Cassie would, in his absence, do her bit for the war effort she would nurse the wounded of New York and perhaps if she was offered, take in a small number of evacuees to ensure they were cared for. She was sure Lexi would stand by her side and aid her in her efforts whilst the boys did their bit and fought on the front line. That was how, now, Stefan and Cassie found themselves standing on the train station platform where the boys would depart for France. _

_"He should be here now." Stefan said quietly, breaking the silence. _

_"Give him a few more minutes, he might be saying goodbye to that woman of his... Whatshername?" Cassie pressed, her arm through his, and their hands clasped together as the train station's resident drunk ambled past. Cassie wasn't afraid of him for she knew she was far stronger than him, but he unnerved her a little. _

_"Primrose Darrow. The train will be here shortly." He stated ominously. _

_"Don't you dare, think that!" Cassie scolded as she heard what was running through his head. "Don't you dare." _

_"But if I do get blown up, I'll die, I won't heal, Cassie." Stefan said, sadly. _

_"You won't get blown up and you will come back to me. In one piece and a medal on your chest." Cassie smiled at him, love in her eyes as the train whistle blew and they made their way forward so he could board. _

_"I love you." Stefan said, kissing her urgently, pressing her to him. _

_"I love you too." Cassie smiled and then she heard the thoughts of his commander. "When you get back, and you will. We might even have a baby of our own." She winked to let him know she was acting. Stefan smiled. _

_"I look forward to it, darling Cassie. Stay strong." He whispered against her hair as he let her go and he jumped on the train. "Where's Damon?" _

_"I don't know! I'll find Lexi and ask her! Good luck! I love you!" She called as the train drew out and she waved at his receding figure as he waved back along with the other soldiers who were going off to war. As she turned back to the station building itself, she was the receding figure of Damon walking away from Lexi. She sent her a questioning gaze and she shook her head. _

_"He isn't going." She heard Lexi say only loud enough that she would hear. She gritted her teeth and made her way back to join Lexi in the station building itself. _

_"Why not?" _

_"He says he can't." Lexi replied, sadness in her voice. "They need each other and now he abandons Stefan." She was angry with herself for not forcing Damon onto the train with his brother. _

_"It's not your fault Lex, lets go back to the house and decide what we're going to do with ourselves." She said and took Lexi by the arm and dragged her away from the train station and the figure of Damon who was heading for the nearest bar. _

* * *

"What happened when you got back with Lexi?" Caroline asked, sipping her tea, her feet tucked under her on the bench beside Elena.

"Well..."

* * *

_They returned to the house they shared with Damon and Stefan and found a middle aged woman, a Mrs Debonair a prominent member of the Women's guild in New York, standing on the doorstep with two young children. They were obviously siblings because the likeness between them was unmistakeable. _

_"Ah! There you are Miss Branson, Mrs Salvatore. I wonder if I may be able to ask a favour of you." The woman asked, dashing down the steps to meet them when they approached, Lexi with the key in her hand, prepared to open the door._

_"Madame Debonair, is something wrong?" Lexi asked the woman in a posh tone. Cassie squeezed her arm in warning. _

_"I have been able to allocate homes to influx of Evacs we've had but I am a house short on my list. I have these two, a set of twins, left to home. I cannot have them with me, I already have four girls, all sisters to educate and provide for." Mrs Debonair admitted. _

_"We'll gladly take them." Cassie said quickly before Lexi could retort. Lexi glared at her out of the corner of her eye. But Cassie ignored her, for she had seen something in the children's eyes, something in the way then boy protected his sister, shielding her from mrs Debonair and indeed herself and Lexi. She saw a good heart in him, much like she saw in Stefan. _

_"Oh, thank you Mrs Salvatore. I suppose it will give you something to do in the absence of Mr Salvatore and his brother. I'm sure that they will return to you alive and well. Have faith and thank you again." Now she accompanied Lexi and Cassie to their front door and to the awaiting children. "Kenna and William Ranchett, Mrs Salvatore, Miss Branson. Children, these two lovely women are going to care for you until your parents can be traced." Mrs Debonair explained. _

_"If you please, Ma'am," the boy, William, began. His voice had a Texan drawl to it. "Ma and Pa died last year of the scarlet fever. We were living in a home for abandoned children. We haven't got any parents to find." Cassie heart gave a tug. _

_"For now you'll stay with and in a few months I'll put in to adopt you, if you'd like." She said this and was pleased that the children nodded throughly and no compulsion was needed. _

_"Yes please, ma'am." They both agreed together._

_"We'll then, you best start calling me Cassie, or mum, if you prefer. This is my sister, Lexi." Cassie now introduced Lexi who walked up beside her and shook hands with both the children. _

_"Would you mind if we called you Ma?" Kenna asked, surprised. _

_"No, I wouldn't." Cassie said with a smile as both children hugged her._

_"What will Mr Salvatore say?" Mrs Debonair asked. _

_"He won't mind, trust me. We always said we'd adopt. I can't... I can't have children, Mrs Debonair." Cassie said, simply, a small fake tear in her eye. "Adopting these two will be like having my own. We'll be a proper family when this war is over." _

_Mrs Debonair smiled sadly at Cassie. Mrs Debonair had four sons and they were all off fighting. 2 were in the navy, 1 in the army with Stefan and 1 was a pilot stationed at Pearl Harbour. "Thank you once again, Mrs Salvatore. You two be good for your new mother and your aunt. Goodbye." Mrs Debonair waved as she walked away down the street away from Cassie, Lexi, Stefan and Damon's home. _

_Lexi opened the door and they all filed in, Lexi showed the children up to their rooms and told them where they could wash and helped them put their things away whilst Cassie penned a letter to Stefan and then set about making a dinner for the children, Lexi, Damon and herself. _

_Damon returned home a few hours later, not drunk as Cassie had expected and in gracious high spirits. "Let me guess you've been with Primrose?" Lexi asked as he walked into the sitting room._

_"If I have...hello, who are these?" He asked, spying the children sat opposite Cassie at the little desk table at the back of the sitting room. _

_"Cassie's taken them in, their Evacs and orphans too. She's going to adopt them. She just written to Stefan to tell him and then the children are writing letters to Stefan too so he can get to know a little about them. They're twins." Lexi explained as She poured Famon a scotch and motioned for him to sit with her on the couch in front of the fire. _

_"Have they got names?" _

_"William and Kenna Ranchett but I guess they'll be Salvatore from now on." Lexi smiled as she leant against his shoulder. _

_"I have a niece and nephew. That's new." Damon teased. _

_"Hello, Damon. Children say hello to your uncle Damon." Cassie said from the table with the twins. _

_"Hello uncle Damon, sir." The pair greeted in their Texan drawl. Damon smiled._

_"Hello, children. You can drop the 'sir'. I don't have a title." He teased. So that was how Kenna and William came to be part of the family. _

* * *

"I never knew they'd called you Ma before I came home on leave 3 months later." Stefan said, his arms around Cassie's midriff.

"Oh, she was our Ma the moment we saw her, daddy." Kenna said with a smile as she and her brother joined everyone outside. She sat beside Stefan on the floor at his feet, her head on his knee and William took the empty chair beside Cassie.

Cassie smiled. "Shall I continue?"

"Please, Cassie." Matt said with a smile in her direction. She truly was a motherly figure and she could see why everyone, except Elena, seemed comfortable in her presence. She had a kind of familial attitude to everyone.

"Very well. When Stefan returned home at the end of 1941..."

* * *

_Stefan walked down the street, just before Christmas in 1941, his pack bag on his shoulder and a small bag of presents under his arm. He was looking forward to meeting the 10 year old Cassie has adopted for them to look after. He was looking forward to having a family, it was something he hasn't really had for many years, even his brother seemed more like a distant friend than a brother._

_He walked up to the front door and Lexi threw it open with a gleeful squeal. "Merry Christmas, Stefan!" She whispered as she led him into the living room where the twins were stood in front of a highly decorated Christmas tree, their eyes screwed up tightly shut. Cassie stood behind them her hand on each of their shoulders. She and Stefan exchanged a smile. _

_"Alright, open your eyes." Cassie said cheerfully to the twins and Kenna, who opened her eyes first squealed "daddy!", and ran to Stefan who put his pack bag and the presents down to catch the small girl in his arms. _

_"Hello, Kenna." He smiled into her dark hair and she met his eyes as he pulled away. Her eyes were emerald green, like Cassie's. no wonder they had been a perfect match for her to care for. _

_"Hello, Papa." William said politely. _

_"Hello, William. Join the hug, young man. I brought presents." Stefan smiled as the boy... His son, ran to hug him with his sister. _

_"Did you get our letters, daddy?" Kenna asked. _

_"I did and they made me so happy, so did your drawings. I took the idea of one of your drawings for your present. Here you are." Stefan answered when the children, their children, his and Cassie's, released him and he pulled out a pink papered present from his bag of goodies and handed it to her. She kissed his cheek and thanked him before dashing off to join "auntie" Lexi on the couch, present in hand._

_Stefan passed William his next and then handed one to Lexi, he left Damon's under the tree and then turned to Cassie and hugged her tightly. "Hello, love." He said in her ear. _

_"Hello, husband." Cassie smiled and Stefan laughed. He put her down and passed her the last remaining present in his bag- a small jewellery box. She opened it and inside was a locket in which she could put a photograph of the Twins in one side and one of her and him on the other. It was shaped like a heart with the words "wife, mother" inscribed on the back. The front was highly decorated and it was made of sterling silver._

_"Thank you, Stefan." Cassie smiled a d kissed him tenderly. _

_"You're welcome." _

_"You didn't ask for anything but I thought the children would be a good present. Our family, Stefan, we have a family." Cassie smiled as he hugged her to him, his uniform scratching her cheek. _

_"Yes we do and it's perfect." Stefan said into her hair as Lexi mouthed a thank you to him for her bracelet of gold stars inset with diamonds. Stefan had bought William a camera, a box brownie camera because he had expressed an interest in pictures and taking pictures- now he could. Kenna's had been extra special, because it was European. On his travels with the army throughout most of Europe, he had visited a little toy shop in Belgium that sold china dolls. He'd seen one which resembled a angel who looked a lot like Kenna from what Cassie had told him ("she looks like a mini version of me") and so he had bought it for her. His little angel. His daughter._

* * *

"I still have my locket." Cassie said and pulled it out of her blouse to show everyone gathered. "I know Kenna has her angel and William has his camera- even though he rarely uses it now, he keeps it for sentimentality."

"I got the best gift though," Stefan said happily from his seat beside her. "A chance at Parenthood."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Elena and Cassie talk

Several days passed, where Elena and her friends resided with Stefan, Cassie and the twins. Several days where they got on and spent time getting to know one another all until one day when Elena was up at the crack of dawn and made her way down stairs to find Cassie sitting at the island unit in her kitchen. Cassie was still in her pyjamas.

"Morning Elena." She greeted kindly. "Coffee?"

"Yes please." Elena replied and took a seat opposite Cassie's as Cassie poured her a mug of coffee and returned with it to the unit. "Cassie?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks,. Elena said as she took the coffee. "Alaric said you knew my parents, Miranda and Greyson? Do you have any stories you could tell me about them?"

Cassie took her seat opposite Elena once more, wrapping her hands around her own refilled coffee cup. "I have a few. But I wasn't with them long enough to know them really well."

"How well did you know them?" Elena asked.

"I went to Mystic Falls High school with them for a couple of years, all graduating together." Cassie smiled. "I got them together actually."

"Really?" Elena said surprised.

"Yes, your mum was my best friend, she told me how much she liked Grayson and I told her I would talk to him... In fact I talked with his brother John first. He had a crush on me, did John, so I agreed to go round to dinner with the brothers so I could talk with Grayson. Low and behold by the end of the evening Grayson had called Miranda and arranged a date out." Cassie explained with a remembering smile.

"That must have been interesting?"

"It was. I was invited back to their wedding. I was a bridesmaid. Damon was there then." Cassie said putting the empty mugs into the sink.

"Damon was there?" Elena asked surprised.

"Yes. I was helping him, he'd had a rough patch in New York in the 1970s. He'd hurt Lexi actually- do you know of that Elena?" Cassie asked.

"Yes I do."

"We'll when Lexi called to say Damon was out of control, I jumped up to help. Stefan was okay. He was here actually at the boarding house, we hadn't been a pair for over 20 years. The twins were off at school doing their own thing. I took Damon to the wedding. He and Grayson got on quite well actually. They were a good pair of people, Grayson and Miranda. Be proud of them, Elena." Cassie said.

"I am. I'm glad Damon knew them, but he didn't say anything to me about it." Elena said tearfully.

"Probably because that's when he met Isabelle for the first time, not that she would have remember it, she was compelled to forget." Cassie said.

"Did you know, Cassie, that Isabelle was my birth mother? Miranda and Grayson adopted me." Elena said curiously.

"Yes, I did know. But in my mind Miranda and Grayson will always be your parents Elena, they raised you. Not Isabelle." Cassie, Elena noticed, said this with great venom in her voice. "I'm sorry, Elena. Isabelle and I never got on. In fact, she hated me. Why I don't know."

"Probably because you were my work colleague, Cassandra." Alaric said as he emerged into the kitchen, dressed in his clothes from the day before.

"Probably. It was nice to talk with you Elena." Cassie said with a kind smile as she left the kitchen. "Coffee's in the pot, Rick."


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

_Jack the Ripper 1888_

_"Damon, he's off the rails again. We have to do something." Cassie said to her eldest brother whilst they were alone in the parlour of their London townhouse. Cassie was pacing and her skirts rustled around her feet as she moved. Damon was sat, nursing a brandy, in front of the roaring fire._

_"Write to Lexi." He said, uninterested as he knocked back his brandy and then rose to refill it from the decanter on the sideboard. _

_"I did, she won't be here until at least next week and how many more will he have killed by then? If we don't do something he'll murder this whole city and then we won't be able feed and we'll have to move on again." Cassie complained._

_"Dearest Cassandra, there is little we can do, we have lost him to the bloodlust and he's not going to snap out of it anytime soon. I suggest we wait until Lexi gets here and then we pack up and move on with our lives together." Damon said in a flirty voice and Cassie slapped him._

_"He is my husband and I will not leave him. Is that clear? If you want to leave you can, I shall not stop you." Cassie growled as Damon put a hand to his quickly reddening cheek. _

_"Feisty aren't you? There was no need to slap me." Damon commented. "Ow." He complained when she did it again. _

_"Out. GET OUT!" Cassie screamed, hints of the Yorkshire accent of her birth slipping through, as she threw Damon's brandy glass at him, he ducked and it shattered against the fireplace, the flames licking up to catch the brandy to fuel them. Damon did as he was told and left in a flash of vampiric speed. Cassie dropped into the love seat and cried. She was still dying when Stefan arrived home._

_"Cassie?" He said, sounding more like himself, than the ripper. "Cassie, what happened?" He urged as he moved quickly to her side and took her in his arms. She didn't stiffen but she still felt worried. _

_"Damon upset me... It's nothing, he has left now." She said into his shoulder as he hugged her._

_"Oh, my precious darling. My brother is a good for nothing. Come, let us to bed." He smiled at her, wiping her tears with his hand. _

_"Stefan?" She asked as he rose from his seat beside her and held out his hand. "How many tonight?"_

_"How many what?" He asked feigning innocence._

_"Women, Stefan. How many women did you butcher tonight?" Cassie asked sadly. _

_"Darling, you don't think I'm Jack, do you?" Stefan asked, kneeling before her. Cassie shrugged._

_"I'm not Jack, sweetheart, honest. Come on, to bed with you." He smiled taking her hands and pulling her from her seat. Cassie wanted to believe him but she knew it was true, she just hoped that after Lxi's visit it would stop. She let herself be pulled into another hug by Stefan._

_"I want to ravage you like there is no tomorrow, sweetheart. My darling and passionate wife." He whispered in her ear and she shuddered involuntarily with pleasure. That was Stefan talking not the Ripper, the man she had vowed to love, honour and obey until death did they part, and she hoped for Stefan's sake and her own that it wasn't soon for either of them. She hoped against all hope that loveable Lexi would be their saving grace. _

_She pushed her fears aside and looked up into Stefan's eyes and applied her mask of pleasure, a flirty smile and a glance up through her eyelashes. She ran her hand down the front of his shirt, popping buttons as she went._

_"Well then, husband, take me. What are you waiting for?" She breathed saucily into the space between them. Stefan scooped her up and flashed up to their bedroom with vampiric speed to ravage her in every way possible._

_By the time Lexi arrived Stefan had killed and brutally cut up 6 women, all of whom had been prostitutes and had made the front pages of the London Papers. Lexi shut Stefan up in the attic rooms of the townhouse, chained to a chair and influenced him, with her mind, to suffer 15 years without blood in a single day. She cracked him in two days and made him switch on his humanity once more and realise what he had done. The trio moved away, up to York where Cassie had grown up since she had promised to show Stefan when they had first got together in America, and stayed there for several years. _

_To this day no one knew the truth about Jack the Ripper and it would keep historians guessing for the rest of history to come. But Cassie, she would always k ow the truth and she would never breathe a word of it to anyone. She didn't want to admit to people who saw kind, honourable and loving Stefan that underneath it all, during some of his darkest days, he was The man the London Metropolitan Police could never catch, the man the London papers had followed for years looking for the truth-_

_** "Jack the Ripper". **_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A threat emerges

Stefan slept restlessly the night Elena and Cassie had shared morning coffee in the room two floors below. He tossed and turned unable to find comfort in the soft mattress or the warm body of Cassie lying next to him. He lay on his back now, staring up at the ceiling of the room, watched as the light from the moon outside the window danced across the ceiling rose and the crystal chandelier. Cassie rolled over and opened her eyes sleepily at him.

"Stefan?" She asked concerned and with a small yawn.

"I'm sorry, Cassie. I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered as he turned his head to look at her. She smiled slightly and wriggled closer to him. He involuntarily opened his arms to receive her, her head against his chest.

"You didn't. Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I can't sleep..."

"That's unusual for you. You usually sleep like the dead." She smiled and Stefan chuckled a little. His chest vibrated under Cassie's ear.

"I know, I don't know why I can't sleep. It's like I can't settle, like I'm not meant to be here." He said, his voice displaying the confusing situation in a complicated tone. Cassie leaned up and looked at him, her hands on his bare chest.

"What do you mean?" She was worried now.

"Like I shouldn't be here in this house or town... Like I need to keep moving. It's confusing." He explained, stroking Cassie's bare back with his fingertips. She closed her eyes in a sad way and Stefan was now worried. "Cassie?"

"I feared this would happen. Repercussions for the loss of the other side. You are becoming a traveller, Stefan. You can never settle, it's to be your fate form now on. But know this, no matter what happens I will always travel with you. Kenna and William too. 'For better and for worse, forever and ever, until death do we part', remember?" Cassie said, her eyes filling with tears.

"We can never have that quiet family life we wanted, can we? If we are constantly travelling?" Stefan said quietly and Cassie nodded. "I'm sorry, Cass, I know that is something you wanted." He kissed her forehead and she cupped his face with her hands and drew him to her lips. He returned the kiss passionately.

"I know. But we will always have each other, Mr Salvatore." She teased, attempting to lighten the mood. Stefan smiled cheekily, lust twinkling in his eye in the pale moonlight of the early morning.

"Quite right, Mrs Salvatore." He rolled them over so she was beneath him. "'In sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, until death do us part.'" He whispered against her cheek.

"Always and forever, my love."

"Always." Stefan agreed and the pair proceeded to enjoy a few hours of pure and honest loving pleasure until the sun rose over the horizon and seeped over the windowsill to reveal the two, entwined, sleeping figures, sprawled out in the bed under the thin silk sheets.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mystic Falls 1975, high school graduation.

Cassie stood with Miranda Sommers and Elizabeth, Bill Forbes' fiancée, waiting to be given their certificates for outstanding grades. She smiled when she saw Bill Forbes, Grayson Gilbert and Damon sat with Jenna Sommers, Miranda's sister and Elizabeth's two sisters. Bill was wolf whistling and being a bit of a jerk, so much so that Grayson had to keep elbowing him to shut him up. Damon was smiling back at her and she couldn't help herself she waved at him. Glad he was feeling better after his killing spree he's been on when she had come to help him, when Lexi had failed in New York. Cassie still hadn't forgiven him for what he had done to Lexi, leaving her out in the sun to burn trapped on a roof during the day, but she was glad to help him be a better man.

She loved him, as one might a brother figure- brother-in-law to be honest- but her heart still belonged to Stefan, no matter how hard Damon tried to convince her otherwise. When the girls had been presented with their certificates and the graduation ceremony was deemed over, Bill hugged Liz as she ran to him, Miranda ran to Grayson and John Gilbert, Grayson's brother, Jenna and Liz's sisters rose, clapping, from their seats. Cassie went over to Damon who hugged her.

"Well done, Cassandra." He said cheerfully, giving her a gentle hug.

"Thank you, Damon." She smiled and looked expectantly at Miranda when Grayson spoke.

"Party at Wickery Bridge guys?" He asked and everyone nodded.

"I'll bring drinks." Kelly Donovan said as she joined them from the graduation stage.

"I'll bring some food." Cassie smiled and Grayson and Bill's eyes lit up.

"Love your food, Cassie." Bill groaned in pleasure, his arm draped round Liz. She patted his non-athletic stomach.

"We know." The three girls and Cassie chorused with a laugh. Damon laid an arm around Cassie's shoulders and the group all left together from the high school grounds discussing times and things for the party later. At the gates the group split and went their seperate ways until that evening.

When Damon and Cassie returned to the Boarding House, there was a nice surprise waiting for Cassie in the living room- Stefan and Lexi. Cassie and Stefan embraced and Lexi hugged her too before she waved at Damon.

"Hi." Stefan said in Cassie's ear.

"Hi. Fancy going to a graduation after party?" She asked.

"Love to." Stefan smiled and Lexi agreed.

"Just don't push it Stefan." She warned.

"You coming Damon?" Cassie asked.

"If you don't mind, yea I will. I got a bit of a thing going with Little Miss Donovan." Damon smiled, saucily and Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Typical. Alright, we have to be there at 7." The quartet made their own ways to various bedrooms to ready themselves for the party.

When they arrived at the party, Miranda had rushed over to them and had gushed at how Grayson had proposed when he drove her home and asked her parents and everything. They would be getting married after university and Miranda begged Cassie to be her bridesmaid and Cassie agreed with a smile.

She had brought Grayson and Miranda together and now they were settled it was time for her and Stefan to move on to pastures new.

perhaps they would go to Paris? Or Rome? Or Madrid? Vienna would be nice. Only time would tell.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Unexpected visitors

A few days later and the group within the house were still together trying to decide what would be best to do with their futures. Elena and her friends were in the gardens, Rick was in the kitchen working his way through a bottle bourbon, his third that day and Stefan, Cassie and the twins were in the drawing room when the front door rang. Cassie got up to answer it.

As she threw open the door and gasped in shock at who was standing behind it. "Hello." She said, quietly.

"Hello, dear." The taller of the two men said with a kind smile. Two women and a baby were nestled between them.

"You best come in. I got your message." Cassie said as she moved aside to let the visitors step inside.

Stefan emerged from the drawing room and growled. Cassie turned on him. "Don't you dare, husband. They are my friends and I am going to help them. Behave yourself." She said sternly.

Caroline and Elena had made their way inside at the sound of commotion,followed by Jeremy and Matt.

"Klaus." Caroline gasped as she spied the 3 Mikaelson siblings stood in the hallway. Klaus, his brother Elijah and their sister Rebekah. Hayley, the werewolf friend of Tyler's stood with them, clutching a bundle to her chest.

"Hello, sweetheart." Klaus smiled and Caroline's insides melted. She ran to him, tears flooding down her face. Klaus hugged her. "I'm sorry about Bonnie."

"Did you miss me?" Rebekah asked Matt with a smile as he stared at her. Matt nodded and walked towards her.

"Hell yes." He said and wrapped her in his arms. Se smiled as he dragged her away.

Elijah turned to Cassie with a kind smile. He took her hands in his own, a pleading look in her eyes. "You got my message, Cassandra?" Cassie nodded. "You know I would not ask you to do this unless I had another choice, which I do not. It is a big task you are undertaking, my dear, and I know I can trust you with it. Just as we trust you with Marcellus."

"She will be protected, Elijah. You have my word. I will lay down my life for her just as I would for my own children." Cassie vowed.

"Thank you, Cassie." Hayley said, handing over the squirming bundle to Cassie, who took it gingerly. "Rebekah will be staying too if you don't mind."

"Of course not." Cassie said, looking at the werewolf ... No hybrid... Once more. "I will keep her safe, both of them."

"Thank you, Cassie," klaus said removing himself from Caroline and returning to Hayley's side. "I'll consider this payment for the 1920s." He said with a wry smile.

"Done." Cassie agreed.

"Good. Be safe, little Hope." He whispered to the bundle. Cassie handed the bundle to Kenna and her bag to William. The pair took the bundle and bag upstairs to another of the rooms.

"Be safe, Elijah. Niklaus." Cassie said sadly as she hugged the two Mikaelson brothers.

"We will, Cassandra." Elijah vowed.

"Perhaps when everything is safe once more, you might visit us, Cassandra." Klaus smiled.

"Perhaps. Klaus, promise me one thing- this isn't a deal or anything- when New Orleans is safe, let Rebekah back into your family. She can return Hope to you." Cassie asked as the Hayley, klaus and Elijah turned for the door.

"I promise, sweetheart." Niklaus smiled and kissed her forehead. Cassie grimaced but did not let Niklaus see it.

"Good. Take care, Niklaus and thank you." Cassie smiled.

"Your welcome, thank you." Niklaus agreed before he left, his hand on Hayley's shoulder. Elijah lingered.

"Be safe, Cassandra. You have been loyal to us..." Elijah began but Cassie cut him off.

"Loyal to you. I was never loyal to Niklaus. You are the kind one, Elijah. Never lose that side of your self, please. Go with grace and protection, friend." Se said and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Thank you Cassandra. I shall call when all is safe. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Elijah." Cassie said quietly into the space where Elijah had just been. The door shut behind him and Cassie dropped to her knees in tears. Stefan went to her.

"What was that?"

"I am protecting Niklaus' child, that he and Hayley conceived during a one night stand... It is not impossible, before you ask, he is part werewolf." Cassie sniffed. "Hope is their daughter. She has to be kept safe so Mikael and Esther cannot get their hands on her."

Cassie stood with the help of Stefan. "I meant about the 1920s. But that's a good explanation too. How would Esther and Mikael get their hands on her- the other side..." Stefan asked.

"They fear they may have found a loophole when it was disintegrating. But there are others who would hurt her and want he dead. Caring for her until it is safe for her to return to them is my payment for Niklaus giving ripper you back of me in Chicago so I could help you, Stefan. He kept his end, now I must keep mine. A small price to pay to get my husband back." She admitted. Now I must make up another bed for Jeremy because I assume Rebekah will be with Matt." Cassie explained, wiping her eyes and moving away from Stefan to the stairs where Kenna stood waiting for her, bedding piled up in her arms.

"Will is with Hope. She's sleeping, Ma." She said.

"Good. Come on Kenna, I need your help making this other bed." With that Cassie and Kenna disappeared leaving the others in the hall, gob-smacked. Well all except Rebekah and Matt who were too busy staring at each other.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chicago 1920s

Cassie walked into the nightclub where Stefan had been with Niklaus Mikaelson in the recent months, drinking the night and townspeople away. She was angry with Niklaus for making Stefan turn into the ripper again. She saw him before he saw her. He was sat up on a platform in a booth next Rebekah, Klaus' sister. Her blond hair and ivory dress shimmered in the bright lights of to speakeasy. Cassie went over to them, her black shimmering flapper dress, rustling as she went, her black gloves were covering her forearms and her engagement ring, wedding ring and daylight ring were obvious through the thin satin if the opera gloves.

When Stefan saw her he got up from his seat, embraced her and kissed her passionately. This kiss tasted of human blood. So Stefan wasn't just drinking bourbon and cocktails tonight and that made Cassie's heart twist in sadness.

"Hello, Cassie. Cassie come meet Niklaus Mikaelson and his little sister Rebekah. Klaus, Bekah, this is my wife, Cassandra." Stefan said, dragging Cassie over to sit with the two originals. Rebekah shimmied round the booth seat so she was closer to Niklaus and there was room for Cassie on the end next to Stefan.

"My pleasure, Cassandra." Niklaus smiled, kissing the back of her hand. Cassie bobbed him a small curtsey.

"Hello, Niklaus." She said charmingly, her exterior hard and hiding her true feelings of worry, panic and angers high were kept deep within her.

"Might I get you a drink, love?" Stefan asked, a little drunk.

"A martini please, Stefan. Shaken not stirred." (Little did she know this little phrase would be used by a famous novelist she would meet in the 1950s for one of his character- 007.) Stefan smiled and ordered her one from the nearest waiter.

"So, Cassandra, how long have you and Stefan been married?" Rebekah asked.

"Several years." Cassie smiled.

"Since 1865." Stefan clarified. Cassie flashed him a stern look. "Relax, honey, Klaus and Rebekah are vampires original family from whom all vampires are descended."

"Big task then." Cassie agreed.

"Yes. 1000 years we have wondered the earth, Cassandra. And rarely have I met someone as talented as you... Both a witch and a vampire, that is unheard of." Nikalus commented leaning forward towards her as her drink was set down in front of her.

"Thank you," she said to the waiter and then turned to Niklaus who was caressing her arm with his fingertips. "As is a werewolf-vampire hybrid, Mr Mikaelson." She added sourly as she pulled her hand ways from him.

"We are special, you and I, Cassandra. As is Stefan he's ...fun, shall we say... When he's on human blood." Niklaus leered in a tone which sent shivers down her spine.

"That's may be but he is actually allergic to human blood. It makes him a dangerous man, and because I love him and I have seen how he gets, I would ask you to stop and give him back to me." Cassie argued in a hushed tone whilst Stefan was distracted by something Rebekah was saying.

"Very well. You may have him beck but if I ever need something of you- I.e some help..."

"You shall have it, I swear. Just please, let me take Stefan home."

"Very well. Stefan..." Niklaus said and Stefan turned in him and was compelled to forget, just as something smashed the windows and sent glass flying everywhere. Stefan covered Cassie with his body and Niklaus did the same with Rebkeah.

"Stop police!" Someone shouted. Niklaus looked at Stefan.

"Sir, you need to get your wife out of here. Don't worry for me or my sister. We will be fine. Godspeed."

Stefan nodded and took Cassie's hand, pulling her through the panicked crowd. "Remember if I need something.. I'll come for it." He added as Cassie with drew and she nodded, hoping he'd see.

When they got home it took three weeks for Cassie, and. By that point Lexi and Damon, o cure Stefan and make him more himself. Stefan would never know of his dealings with Niklaus and how long it went on for. Something Cassie had refused to tell him for the rest if their lives together. But she did uphold her end of the bargain concerning Niklaus' favour.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Apologies

Cassie sat at her vanity, the night after her fight with Stefan about Niklaus and her debt to him. She'd been crying, severely, and was still crying. Her eyes were rimmed with red and her face was tear streaked. She pulled her silk and lace dressing gown together tighter at the top when her bedroom door opened and in slipped Stefan.

She sighed and looked away from him, back to her mirror. Stefan walked up behind her, his hands moving to rest on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"About what?"

"About earlier and about what I did in the 20s, I didn't mean to hurt you, Cassie." He explained, rubbing her shoulders in an order to ease some tension out of her shoulders and ultimately her.

"Well, you did, Stef. You hurt me badly, and you broke my heart." Cassie said, looking at him in the antique glass.

"I know, but I am sorry. Will you forgive me?" He asked, slipping her dressing gown from her shoulder, before placing his lips against her ivory skin at the crook of her neck and shoulder.

"No. Not if you're going to do that, Stefan." She said and sped away from him. He looked stunned.

"Cassie?"

"You're not going to get me to forgive you through carnal needs." Cassie said sharply.

"Then tell me what to do to get you to forgive me?" Stefan urged.

"Tell me you're sorry, the way you used to." She smiled.

"Cassandra Rose Brinsley-Salvatore, I am forever indebted to you for your eternal help, love, honesty and companionship. I know I have done something to offend, so please, accept my humblest apologies to the woman who holds my heart and I pray for her eternal forgiveness." By now Stefan had his arms on her waist and she had her arms on his shoulders.

"Well then, Stefan Salvatore, I forgive you, a little. You'll have to prove you're worthy of my full forgiveness, husband." She quirked her smile a little, flirtatiously and Stefan growled before picking her up and taking her to the intense pleasure of their love, as he had so many times before.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Engagements

Cassie lay with her head on Stefan's chest after their pleasure had been fulfilled that night after apologises concerning Klaus on both sides. She was staring at her left had which lay beside her on Stefan's chest, her diamond ring glittering in the moonlight. She sighed and Stefan noticed as he rubbed her back and spoke softly to her, somewhere between pleasure induced sleep and waking.

"What is it, Cassie? Something's got you thinking." He said, sleepily and Cassie rose her head to look at him. She rose her hand and brushed some of his hair off his face and kissed him gently.

He was awake then. "Cassie, is something wrong?" She said nothing and snuggled closer to him, Stefan turned on his side to accommodate her in his arms and so he could see her face. Her cheeks were wet against his chest. "Cassie, you're crying." He pulled her away and tilted her face up to him so he could look into her emerald eyes in search of an answer.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just remembering." She said quietly and pressed her naked body closer to Stefan's for warmth in the cold of the night. Stefan pulled the coverlet towards him and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Remembering what? Darling, please talk to me." Stefan was concerned. It was very rarely that she cried these days. Although over the years he'd given her more than enough reasons to.

"Us. How we used to be. Your proposals." Cassie giggled.

"Ah, yes. There have been a few of them." Stefan agreed, blushing (if a vampire was capable of blushing).

"My favourite ones were priceless." Cassie smiled and met his eyes his time, her hands still against his chest.

"Oh? Do enlighten me dear." Stefan mocked.

"The first was your very first proposal. In bed, after our first time." She laughed.

"I meant it though..." Stefan started.

"Even if it was said in the jest of the moment." They finished in unison and laughed again together.

"The next?" Stefan asked, hugging her to him.

"Paris. 1880. You proposed at the top of the Eiffel Tower at midnight. That was pretty impressive." Cassie smiled, tracing circles on Stefan's chest with her fingers.

"I'll give myself a bit of credit, I did compel the guard to let me have the top of the Eiffel Tower for the evening after it closed," Stefan smiled. "But you were the stunner that night, in your red dress and provocative curled hair style. You were an image of sheer bliss."

"Flirt." Cassie smirked at him. "The third would have to be the Ferris wheel in 1952 at the fair in London to mark her majesty's coronation." Cassie sighed in remembrance.

"Yeah, I was pretty good that time too, wasn't I?" Stefan said remembering he compelled the guards that night too to let him go on the Ferris wheel after closing and to stop the car at the top of the wheel so he cold propose to Cassie. "What was your absolute favourite?"

"To date... November 11th 1918, armistice day when you returned to me." Cassie said, touching his cheek with her left hand, her rings, wedding and engagement, cold against his skin.

"Remind me what I said... I was just too pleased to be home to remember." Stefan said, unsure of when he had proposed to her that time.

"We'll, you said it in a state between waking and sleeping after a... Carnal encounter of the heart." Cassie smiled slightly at him, and pressed her lower body against him again and he growled, flipping her over.

"I did?"

"Yes. You said, 'I'm home, the war is over, you're safe. Marry me?' And I whispered yes, just as you fell asleep." Cassie smiled, her arms slipping up to wrap around his neck.

"I have a new one for you. It would appear I have always proposed after loving you. How about I propose whilst I love you?" Stefan said quietly in her ear and Cassie blushed a deep scarlet and wrapped herself closer to Stefan.

"Well, the answer may change, depending on how good you are." She smiled and stefan growled again before loving her and proposing to her in what he hoped was the best proposal ever.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Memories of family 1864

It was now nearing Christmas and Stefan was worried. Worried about how Cassie would be, considering it was nearing the time for one of the reasons for her rare spurts of tears. She'd been quiet for weeks since they had taken in Rebekah and Hope for Niklaus and since Stefan had last proposed to her.

He was searching the gardens for her and found her stood n the little bridge which overlooked the forest form the house. If she heard his approach, she didn't turn. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her close. "I miss him too." He said in a whisper.

Cassie sobbed and turned to face Stefan, her head falling onto his shoulder. He stroked her hair and she cried even harder. Both slipped into the same memory, the memory if the boy they had lost.

* * *

_**April 1864**_

_Cassie was in her room, crying. She was startled when she heard a light rap on the wood and wiped her eyes before going to the door to admit who ever it was. She was shocked to see Stefan stood there with a tray with two mugs of hot cocoa on it. She let him in and he placed the tray on her small desk. Before kissing her tenderly. As the passion rose between them, she pulled away and turned her back on him. _

_"Cassie? Is something wrong?" Stefan asked, his hand reaching for her shoulder._

_"I'm pregnant, Stefan." She said stoically, tears filling her eyes once more. Stefan had not realised she was as well informed of life as she was. She knew exactly what was wrong with her- as always._

_"Mine?" He asked, illogical now he saw with hindsight, but he had still asked. _

_"Yes, yours. Ours really. I have to make a decision whether to keep it or not. Will you keep me on as staff if I keep it?" She asked turning to him. _

_"I will keep you on, you know I would, you and the baby. You need not fear me and my opinions, Cassie. I love you and nothing could change that and nothing could make me happier than our baby growing inside of you." He had his arms around her now and in the following minutes Cassie just held Stefan and Stefan her as she cried with worry, joy and relief at Stefan's honesty._

* * *

_**September/ October 1864**_

_"Stefan." Cassie smiled as he entered her rooms to see her, late one evening- the evening of her birthday. _

_"Hello, mommy. Hello baby." He smiled as he moved towards her bed, whee she lay after he had shut the door behind him. H sat beside her and kissed her tenderly. Cassie felt a nudge from her stomach and took Stefan's hands, laying them over where she had felt the nudging. _

_"What is it?" He asked worried, she was in pain. _

_"Just wait." She smiled and sure enough a moment later, the baby kicked again and Stefan felt it right under his hand. He smiled and laughed, exchanging looks of sheer delight with Cassie. _

_"Does he do this often?" He asked a little while later, when he lay beside her, squeezed into her small berth, him being a gentleman and taking the cold wall. _

_"About this time every night. Sometimes during the day too. But mostly at night. I sit here for hours, enjoying these moments." Cassie smiled, she was facing Stefan, who wore nothing but his long johns and breeches. Cassie wore her thin linen shift which she and taken to sleeping in with her expanding size and her birthing 2 months away. Stefan's hands were still o her swollen, pregnant abdomen. _

_"He really is a night bird isn't he, like his mother and father," Stefan smiled again as a kick came once more. "I'm proud of you, Cassie. Truly I am." He said and kissed her. She kissed him back and sighed a as nudge hit her again. _

_"He's missing out." She smiled and Stefan placed his lips to her stomach in a kiss for the baby she carried. _

_"I love you, son, as I love your mother too. My family." He said quietly. _

_"What if its a girl?" Cassie asked._

_"Either one will please me. I don't care, Cassie as long also can keep both of you." Stefan said, knowing all to well the dangers childbirth could have on a woman's life and that of her baby. His mother had suffered with him leaving her weak and susceptible to illness like consumption which eventually killed her. _

_"What should we name him?" _

_"After your father- James. James Stefan." He smiled meeting Cassie's eye. She nodded._

_"Rose Amelia, after my mother, of she's a girl." Cassie suggested and Stefan smiled. _

_"Perfect."_

* * *

_**December 1864.**_

_Cassie cried and cried and cried. She held her baby in her arms. The limp cold form which comes with a still birth. _

_Stefan walked through the door, to her rooms and rushed to her bedside. Clutching them both to him. _

_He had heard her cries and screams, but not his child's. that meant one of two things- either the baby's lungs were filled with something and had to be warmed, his chest massaged or that the baby was not among the living. _

_"Cassie, my love. Look at me." Stefan pleaded and Cassie met his eye, handing him the baby. "I love you."_

_"I'm sorry Stefan, I failed. Say hello to James Stefan." She cried and rolled away from him once he had hold of his son's corpse. _

_"Hello, James Stefan. You were a blessing to your mother and me whilst you were with us." Stefan said quietly and Cassie wailed once more as her heart tore in too. The sound, doubled with the loss of their baby, ripped Stefan in two as well._

* * *

They buried him under the rose garden at their house, the house were they now stood that Stefan had kept for them. Hs grave ay just beyond the bridge and that was why Cassie and Stefan now found themselves embracing on the bridge, not wishing to set a foot near the rose garden, the pain, all these years later was still too much for either of them to bare.

"I'm sorry." Stefan said at once, suddenly, stunning Cassie and ceasing her tears temporarily.

"Why?"

"I said you could have more children with me and that never happened after Katherine visited and I turned and then turned you. I'm sorry. I took that from you." Stefan admitted.

"You don't have to be sorry. Okay, so I can't have children, so what, I did get to be a mother- I still am," Cassie said and Stefan looked at her confusedly. "William and Kenna. For all intents and purposes, I am their mother and you are their father. We are parents, Stefan, just not of our own biological children. Of something even better, adopted children, her without us, would not have a home." She said simply and Stefan smiled.

"I suppose you are right, Cassie. But we use remind him that he is still loved." He said and indicated the roses with his head.

"Aye, we must. I love you, James Stefan." She whispered, turning to face the rose garden in the protection of Stefan's arms.

"And love you, too son." Stefan smiled too, sadness in his eyes.

"I love you, mommy." He whispered in Cassie's ear. She snickered.

"I love you too, daddy. Always and forever." She whispered back, giving Stefan a tender kiss on the lips. As the pair remembered their son- their son looked down on them and was pleased. He loved them too, as much as they loved him if not more and always would.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Thy best friend returneth

Cassie was sat, a large novel open in her lap, in he drawing room of the house. Elena and Caroline had gone back to college, William and Kenna had also been enrolled so were eith them now. Rebekah and Matt were off doing god knows what- each other probably. Whilst Jeremy and Alaric were off drinking themselves silly in grief. Klaus' daughter Hope was sat in her carry cot beside Cassie at the end of the chaise longe.

Stefan was somewhere in his study and the house was quiet- well to the human ear anyway- Cassie had the unfortunate ability to be able to hear every squeak of every bed spring from above and to hear the clinking of whiskey glasses out on the rear patio. She closed her book quietly and sighed, rubbing her face with her hands, how long would she have to suffer this, she didn't know.

As if in answer to her strange thoughts there was a knock on the front door. Stefan emerged from the study and looked at her. Cassie rose from her seat, silently telling him to "stay with the baby", as she went off to answer the door.

When she got there and threw open the door she squealed silently and hugged the visitor behind the glass.

"What are you doing here?" Cassie asked, as she released the redheaded woman from her grasp.

"Visiting ye, ye leprechaun." The woman, an Irish one by her voice, teased quietly. "Why are we whispering?"

"A baby is asleep. Come in, Niamh." Cassie smiled as Stefan emerged, holding little Hope who had just begun to wake up from her nap. Niamh, the newcomer waved at Stefan and then cooed over the baby in his arms.

"Oh, she is so cute, Stefan."

"She isn't ours, Niamh. We're babysitting for a friend." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Ah, well. You would have been great parents." Niamh smiled, revealing pearly white teeth, with naturally longer, pointier canines.

"We are. We have two grown children called William and Kenna. They're at college." Stefan smiled as Niamh met his eye. Her gaze then flitted between Cassie and Stefan in awe.

"Come on in Niamh, you're just in time." Cassie smiled and led her best friend into the sitting room, Stefan followed, carrying Hope.

A few moments later, gathered around the fire with a tea tray with full cups on a coffee table, sat Cassie, Stefan, baby Hope and Niamh.

"Cassie, can I beg a favour of ye?" Niamh asked, her Irish accent lilting in the air.

"Of course," Cassie smiled sitting forward in her chair and repositioning sleeping Hope in her arms. "What's wrong?"

"I ran into HIM, a few days ago, in Paris." Niamh said quietly.

"Did he see you?" Cassie's voice filled with concern.

"No, I don't think so, but if he found out i was there... Well lord only knows what he'd do." Niamh said calmly, her hands wringing the other out at vampiric speed. Stefan was confused and his gaze was flitting between Cassie and Niamh.

"Who are you talking about?" He asked at last. Cassie sighed and looked at Niamh who nodded, giving her consent for the story to be told.

"Niamh and I have been friends since the 1890s. We met in Paris when I was accompanying both you and Damon, without Lexi, on one of your business enterprises- namely Juliette Jardin's costumerie where Niamh worked as dressmaker..." And thus began the story of the Returning best friend.


End file.
